Joseph Benavidez
Background Benavidez attended Las Cruces High School where he played varsity football, winning two State Championships, and wrestled varsity for 4 years. In 2000 Benavidez became the State Wrestling Champion of New Mexico at 103 lbs during his sophomore year. Benavidez also wrestled one year at William Penn University in Iowa before moving back to Las Cruces, New Mexico UFC career Benavidez lost to Norifumi Yamamoto for the Bantamweight match up at UFC 6 by KO, Benavidez picked up his first win against Miguel Torres at UFC 10 by Unanimous decision, Benavidez beat Scott Jorgensen at UFC 16 by KO, Bendavidez lost to Demetrious Johnson at Fight Night 6 in a number one contenders fight, Benavidez beat Norifumi Yamamoto by TKO at Fight night 8, Benavidez lost to Takeya Mizugaki by Unanimous decision at UFC 36, Benavidez beat Brad Pickett by Unanimous decision at UFC 42, Benavidez beat Demetrious Johnson by TKO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 7, Benavidez lost to Scott Jorgensen by TKO at UFC 47. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Scott Jorgensen | TKO (Punches) | UFC 47 | September 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.57 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Demetrious Johnson | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 7 | August 4, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.19 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Brad Pickett | Unanimous decision | UFC 42 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Takeya Mizugaki | Unanimous decision | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Norifumi Yamamoto | TKO (Punch) | UFN 8 | April 7, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.53 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Demetrious Johnson | TKO (Punch) | UFN 6 | March 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 0.56 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Number one contenders fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Scott Jorgensen | KO (Punch) | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.18 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Miguel Torres | Unanimous decision | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Norifumi Yamamoto | KO (Punches) | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.56 |O2, London, England. | |}